Substantial interest has developed in the operation and competitive racing of radio controlled, gasoline and electric powered model automobiles and trucks of relatively sophisticated design. These model trucks and automobiles use small, high performance gasoline and engines and include transmissions, radio controlled power steering mechanisms and sophisticated suspension systems. The models typically are between two and three feet in length, with proportionate width, and generally have a plastic “body” cover mounted over the operating components on the chassis of the model. Typically, the plastic body, which provides the overall esthetic appearance, of the model is mounted at the front and rear onto shock absorber towers for the front and rear wheels.
Gasoline and electric powered radio controlled model automobiles and trucks of the general type described above are capable of being operated at relatively high speeds, on the order of 40 MPH, or more. In addition, by utilizing relatively large wheels (compared to the size of the overall chassis), the models are designed to be operated over relatively rough, rugged, rocky terrain, if desired. When the models are raced against one another, or when they are operated over rough terrain, they occasionally roll over. When this occurs, the plastic body cover undergoes considerable stress, and often the body cover is damaged. In addition, the common mounting of the body cover to the shock absorber towers may result in breaking of the towers in a rollover, since typically they also are made of plastic. If the body cover, which is a relatively weak, lightweight component, is crushed or broken away, the operating components of the model attached to the underlying chassis also may be subjected to damage by contact with the ground in the event of a rollover.
The United States patent to Fahrendorff U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,095 discloses a toy vehicle which has a roll bar attached to the frame, near the rear of the vehicle. A top for the vehicle has parts which extend through portions of the underlying vehicle with tabs at the front, and then is clipped onto the roll bar at the rear. The vehicle, however, is not a radio controlled model car or truck; and the roll bar simply serves as a connecting member for attaching clips on the underside of the top to securely hold the top on the body. As mentioned in this patent, the interconnection of the top with the roll bar is maintained with sufficient force to allow the toy to be picked up solely by its top in normal play by children. The roll bar essentially is in the form of an inverted U-shaped solid, cylindrical rod.
The United States patent to Harrod U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,454 discloses a child's ride-on vehicle, which has an open top and which has a tubular roll bar attached across the rear of the toy around the seat.
It is desirable to provide a roll cage for gasoline and electric powered, radio-controlled model automobiles and trucks which is simple to manufacture and install, and which provides rollover protection for components mounted on the chassis of the model.